


someone date me created a groupchat

by mutsukisan



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Gen, chatfic, mukashi mukashi i thought it would be fun to write a chatfic, turns out formatting is hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutsukisan/pseuds/mutsukisan
Summary: Tsubaki☆Albion: this is so sadShun☆Albion: alexa play alielCoffee for the soul: press f to pay respectSomeone date me: fHajime: fEnd of Night: fLeader of Growth: f?Tsubaki☆Albion: hajime-sama~Shun☆Albion: hHajime: noShun☆Albion: :-(





	1. lead me lord

**Author's Note:**

> this fic returned

someone date me _created the group chat_

someone date me _added_ Leader of Growth

someone date me _added_ Hajime

_someone date me added Shun_ _☆Albion_

someone date me _added_ Coffee for the soul

someone date me _added_ End of Night

someone date me _added_ Yuki

someone date me _added Tsubaki_ _☆Albion_

**Shun** **☆Albion:** hello~

**Someone date me:** heyya

**Hajime:** Good evening

**Yuki:** Good evening

**Leader of Growth:** Good evening

**End of Night** Hello, good evening everyone

**Coffee for the soul:** it’s evening already?

**Tsubaki** **☆Albion:** Hajime-sama~

**Shun** **☆Albion:** Hajime~

**Someone date me:** shiki-san what

**Hajime:** What do you mean by that, Shiki-san?

**End of Night** Go to sleep Shiki

**Shun** **☆Albion:** ah, wished that procella would say that to me :(

**Hajime:** They would if you actually worked properly

**End of Night** Hajime, Shiki is anything but proper

**Someone date me:** oooooooOOOOOHHHHH

**Tsubaki** **☆Albion:** wwwww

**Yuki:** www

**Leader of Growth:** www

**Coffee for the soul:** bthc

**Hajime:** Anyway, why did you create this groupchat, Sora?

**Someone date me:** hajime-san y are you so formal

**Someone date me:** idk, I was bored

**Someone date me:** and lonely

**Leader of Growth:** aren’t mori and soushi there too?

**Someone date me:** koukun

**Someone date me:** did you have to remind me how im third-wheeling rn

**Yuki** : awwww

**Tsubaki** **☆Albion:** this is so sad

**Shun** **☆Albion:** alexa play aliel

**Coffee for the soul:** press f to pay respect

**Someone date me:** f

**Hajime:** f

**End of Night:** f

**Leader of Growth:** f?

**Tsubaki** **☆Albion:** hajime-sama~

**Shun** **☆Albion:** h

**Hajime:** no

**Shun** **☆Albion:** :-(

**Someone date me:** pls adopt me, im single

**End of Night:** I already have kids

**Coffee for the soul:** i didn’t even know that it’s evening already

**Leader of Growth:** Growth is at Hokkaido right now

**Yuki:** it’s already late

**Someone date me:** how supportive >:(

**Shun** **☆Albion:** ;)

**Someone date me:** oh

**Someone date me:** mori finally talked to me

**Tsubaki** **☆Albion:** what did he say

**Someone date me:** he asked what I wanted to eat

**Someone date me:** suggestions

**Shun** **☆Albion:** haagen daz

**Someone date me:** what

**Someone date me:** so I just said that

**Someone date me:** mori said okay???

**Someone date me:** we dont even have those???

**Someone date me:** sou is glaring at me

**Someone date me:** ah fuck they are preparing to buy some

**Someone date me:** how do I convince them that I was joking

**Someone date me:** stop seenzoning me and help me!!!!

**Shun** **☆Albion:** tell them to buy lots we are going there

**Shun** **☆Albion:** haagen daz party

**Someone date me:** no!!!!

**Someone date me:** hajime-san help!!!

**Hajime:** Alright

**End of Night** sora, tell them the truth

**Yuki:** I suddenly craved for some too

**Tsubaki** **☆Albion:** seleas have some, you can come over

**Yuki:** thanks

**Someone date me:** shu-san’s back!!!

**End of Night:** yeah, I helped Rikka force Shiki to sleep

**Yuki:** so he is sleeping now?

**End of Night** Rikka got so mad he knocked Shiki out

**Someone date me:** RIP shiki

**Hajime:** The rest of us also need to sleep

**Someone date me:** hajime-san, it’s only 8

**Hajime:** Perfect time to sleep

**Yuki:** Everyone needs to have their own beauty sleep

**Tsubaki** **☆Albion:** hajime-sama’s beauty must be preserved

**End of Night:** it’s also time for the twins to sleep

**Shun** **☆Albion:** sleep and grow~

**Someone date me:** IS THIS WHY I NEVER GROW [seen by all]

**Someone date me** : DON’T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS

**_Tsubaki_ ** **_☆Albion:_ ** _sent a photo_

**__Tsubaki** **☆Albion** : Haagen daz date with yuki

\---

_@soratothesky tweeted:_

Can y’all believe that not only are you gonna be seen but you’ll also be sad and single in one night

_9: 47 pm_

_-_

_@kgzsou replying to @soratothesky_

Go to sleep, this is why you’re short

_9:50 pm_

_\---_

_8: 15 am_

_someone date me named the groupchat: Gonna lead them all_

**someone date me:** good morning yall

**someone date me:** i finally remembered what I was gonna ask

**Leader of Growth:** what is it?

**someone date me:** kou!!!! I knew you’d be awake

**Leader of Growth:** I’m sorry for not replying last night, we played cards so no one was looking at his phone

**someone date me:** makes sense

**someone date me:** anyways my question

**someone date me:** when is the next leaders meeting

**Leader of Growth:** Next week on Friday, 12:00 in the afternoon.

**someone date me:** bless you kou

**someone date me:** anyway I got something to report

**Leader of Growth:** What is it?

**someone date me:** if you backread, I said haagen daz as a joke

**someone date me:** mori and sou calmed down and didn’t buy it

**someone date me:** but this morning

**someone date me:** I saw some inside the fridge

**someone date me:** I asked mori and sou but they said they didn’t bring it???

**someone date me:** like what??? Then who????

**someone date me:** like, nozomu and ren won’t buy this????

**someone date me:** kou hello??

**someone date me:** oh…

**someone date me:** OH SFAKJFHSDJKF

**someone date me:** WAIT IM SORRYA ASFJ

**Leader of Growth:** hewwo

**someone date me:**??????who??

**Leader of Growth:** its me ken~~

**Leader of Growth:** uh so…

**Leader of Growth:** kou froze so we took his phone

**Leader of Growth:** and lets just say th

**Leader of Growth:** This is Ryota, Sora, I’ll be forking you when we meet again

**someone date me:** AJKFJJKDSFH IM SORY

**someone date me:** FHWAIT RYO!!!!!!

**someone date me:** NOOOOO

**Hajime:** Sora, shut the fuck up, it’s only 8 am

**someone date me:** h

**someone date me:** even hajime-san cursed at me….

**someone date me:** : (

\---

_@soratothesky tweeted:_

: (

_8:42 am_

\---

_Its ya boi Koi sent you a message_

_9: 12 am_

**It’s ya Koi:** hey hey sora~

**Someone date me:** yes yes koikun~

**It’s ya Koi:** I wanna apologize in behalf of hajime-san

**Someone date me:** oh

**It’s ya Koi:** not to defend him but you did wake him at 8 am an our leader aint a morning person

**Someone date me:** ooooohhhh

**It’s ya Koi:** SINCE WRE AT THIS I WANNA RANT

**It’s ya Koi:** WHY THE FUC DOE S HAJIME-SAN LOOKS SO HOT AT 8 AM

**It’s ya Koi:** I MEAN HE LOOKS LIKE HES ABT TO MRUDER SOMEONE BUT!!!!

**Someone date me:** HOT GUYS SHOLD JUST EXPLDE!!!!

….

_Hajime sent you a message_

_11: 08 am_

**Hajime:** Sora, I apologize for my behavior this morning.

**Hajime:** My attitude doesn’t have an excuse, so let me treat you as an apology.

**someone date me:** OWO HAJIME-SAN THE WAY YOU SAY THAT MAKES ME GO DOKI DOKI

**Hajime:** What?

**Someone date me:** I’VE ALREADY FORGAVE YOU FOR SOMMETHING IM NOT EVEM MAD FOR BUT HEY THERES A TREAT

**Someone date me:** USABUCKS!!!! LEZ GO TO USABUCKS!!!!!!!!

**Someone date me:** IS IT OK?!?!?!

**Hajime:** It’s okay, what time?

**Someone date me:** RIGHT NOW!!!!!!

**Hajime:** Right now?

**Someone date me:** I’M ALREADY OUTSIDE YOUR DORM

**Hajime:** This fast?

**Hajime:** Hold on, I’ll go get changed.

**Someone date me:** YAYAYAYAY~~~ WHAT SHOULD I PICK OWO

**Hajime:** Haha, I’ll pick whatever you’ll pick.

**Someone date me:** *softly* kyaaaaa

\---

_@soratothesky tweeted a photo:_

A date at Usabucks with Hajime-san!

_32 retweets 34 likes_

_-_

_@heartforalbion replying to @soratothesky:_

JEALOUSY

-

_@hrtbreakred replying to @soratothesky:_

you took hajime-san to usabucks? Tf how

-

_@heartisalbion replying to @soratothesky:_

How sly…. A date with Hajime-sama…

-

_@solids_leader replying to @soratothesky:_

why didn’t you invite me or dai

-

_@phantom__drive replying to @solids_leader @soratothesky_

Why me

-

_@arhmori replying to @soratothesky:_

I’m happy for you but Sora… your deadline…

-

_@mikanken replying to @arhmori @soratothesky:_

OOOOHHHH SOMEONE GOT CAUGHT

-

_@soratothesky replying to @mikanken @arhmori:_

WHY WOULD YOU EXPOSE ME LIKE THIS


	2. take on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we go gays

_1: 20 pm_

It’s ya Koi _created the group chat_

It’s ya Koi _added_ Running is great

It’s ya Koi _added_ Kurisu-sama!!!

It’s ya Koi _added_ Anime is love

**Running is great:** koi, just add us at the same time dammit

**It’s ya Koi:** the thrill is great don’t @ me

It’s ya Koi _added_ I did not ask for this UN

It’s ya Koi _added_ Younger Kuga

It’s ya Koi _added_ CHARISMA!!!!

It’s ya Koi _added_ someday I will spread

**CHARISMA!!!!:** JAAAAAANN!1!!!!! ITS ME NOZOMU!!!!!!!!!!

**Anime is love:** ITS ME REINAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Younger Kuga:** whats happening here

**I did not ask for this UN:** good afternoon…. Whats with this….

**It’s ya Koi:** boooooooo

**It’s ya Koi:** yall didn’t even continue the intro

**CHARISMA!!!!:** aaaawww i even wenr out of my way gfor that

**someday I will spread:** I was abt to continue :(((

**Kurisu-sama!!!:** why dare add me here now

  **It’s ya Koi:** ill tell yall later

**It’s ya Koi:** but first

**It’s ya Koi:** lets do an introduction!!!!!

**It’s ya Koi:** the one who wont do it will do a fortnite dance infront of president’s office

**someday I will spread:** wwwwww wtf

**I did not ask for this UN:** how are you sure that youll make us do that

**It’s ya Koi:** oh ho, dai-chan-san, I have my ways

**It’s ya Koi:** don’t underestimate the power of love

**Running is great:** which you don’t have

**CHARISMA!!!!:** OHHOHOOHO

**It’s ya Koi:** DHFJKDJFK SHUIT UP

**It’s ya Koi:** YALL DON’T HAVE ANY LOVERS ANYWAY

**It’s ya Koi:** I BET YALL DCANT EVEN CONFESS

**Running is great:** SOMEDAY I WILL

**someday I will spread:** YOU JUST DONT HAVE ANYONE WHO LOVES YOU KOI

**It’s ya Koi:** BITHCS

**I did not ask for this UN:** hey no cussing

**Younger Kuga:** nah dai, surrounded by adults all the time I pretty much heard yall cuss

**Younger Kuga:** as long as you don’t do it infront of Issei

**It’s ya Koi:** hai hai

**It’s ya Koi:** can we introduce ourselves now

**It’s ya Koi:** lets do it from the top with no interruptions

**It’s ya Koi:** NOZOMU!!!

**CHARISMA!!!!:** OKAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!

**CHARISMA!!!!:** JAAAAAANN!1!!!!! ITS ME NOZOMU!!!!!!!!!!

**Anime is love:** ITS ME REINAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**It’s ya Koi:** The one who spreads love!!! Koikun!!!!

**Kurisu-sama!!!!:** The one and only Kurisu-sama!!!!

**someday I will spread:** KENSUKE THE KNIGHT OF GROWTH!!!!!!!!!

**Younger Kuga:** uh… MY NAME IS ICHIRU!!!!!!

**Running is great:** Hello everyone! It’s me, Procellarum’s Iku!

**I did not ask for this UN:** Show us you want us, I am Solids’ Dai

**It’s ya Koi:** (///O__O///)

**CHARISMA!!!!:** (///O A O///)

**Anime is love:** MY HEART SKIPPED A BEAT

**someday I will spread:** DAI-SAMA!!!!!

**I did not ask for this UN:** wtf

**Running is great:** well koi we already did what you asked so explain

**It’s ya Koi:** I just wanted us to be friedns TT~~TT

**It’s ya Koi:** jokes aside, this is!!!

It’s ya Koi _named the groupchat: Youngest Squad_

**It’s ya Koi:** the youngest members of every group!!!

**Anime is love:** tsubaki-chan is younger tho???

 

_1:43 pm_

**It’s ya Koi:** she is already in a gc with the leaders, we need you

**Anime is love:** aawwww

**Younger Kuga:** this doesn’t make any sense

**Someday I will spread:** hold on, lemme fix it up real quick

Someday I will spread _changed the group chat name to: Maknae Squad_

**It’s ya Koi:** what’s a maknae

**Someday I will spread:** it’s the term for the youngest ones in a group

**Someday I will spread:** they usually are in charge of the cute role

**Someday I will spread:** like aegyo

**It’s ya Koi:** what’s an aegyo

**Someday I will spread:** its being cute you uncultured swine

**It’s ya Koi:** WELL EXCUSE ME

**I didn’t ask for this UN:** hey don’t fight

**CHARISMA!!!!:** LETS TALK ABT SMTHING ELSE

**It’s ya Koi:** I KNOW!!!

**It’s ya Koi:** LEADERS SHOW DOWN

**Running is great:** hold on this is an unfair fight

**CHARISMA!!!!:** CAN I JUST SAY ANY OTHER MEMBER

**It’s ya Koi:** L E A D E R S  S H O W D O W N

**CHARISMA!!!!:** BTICH

**Someday I will spread:** oh youre so on *cracks knuckles*

**Younger Kuga:** …as long as yall wont spill this info I will join

**I didn’t ask for this UN:** this is still an unfair showdown

**Anime is love:** ohohoo ken-kun if you think I cant lovemail my partner you die

**Kurisu-sama!!!!:** I mean,.,, its not like I cant say anything bad abt yuki-senpai but I wont lose

**It’s ya Koi:** hajime-san is smart and intelligent af and he is even the top 1 in the country fyt me

**Younger Kuga:** shu is also smart and is good at speaking English, lotsa foreigners come talk to him too!!!

**Kurisu-sama!!!!:** yuki-senpai is smart too!!! She is the best out of our school and evry1 looks up to her!!!!

**Someday I will spread:** heh, kou also studies a lot and he has really good grades on top of that he can cook

**Anime is love:** tsubaki-chan is also smart and talented!!! She just doesn’t show it but it’s the reason why she is our leader despite being the youngest!!!!

**CHARISMA!!!!:** uhhhh

**Running is great:** ummm… shun-san is smart I guess?? he doesn’t study but somehow can good grades????

 

_2:10 pm_

**I didn’t ask for this UN:** shiki is also pretty smart, he’s just a disaster

**It’s ya Koi:** wwww iku and daichansan yall didn’t even try to defend him..

**It’s ya Koi:** especially you nozo you didn’t even try wwww

**CHARISMA!!!!:** NGGGH I HAVE TO DEFEND SORA-PAIZEN

**CHARISMA!!!!:** SORA-SENPAI IS GOOD AT COMPOSING

**It’s ya Koi:** ah, our leader is not on the composing side

**I didn’t ask for this UN:** shiki can also compose yknow

**Someday I will spread:** WELL KOU IS THE ONE WHO FOUND OUR COMPOSER WHICH CREATWED THE SOGNS WE SING TODAY

**Younger Kuga:** SHU IS ALREADY CAPABLE AT CREATING AMAZING AND CALM SONGS YET HE HAS US HELP HIM FINISH THE SONG SO IN A SENSE HE HAD US COMPOSE SONGS AS QUELL

**CHARISMA!!!!:** SORA SENPAI CREATES AMAZING AND PROFOUND LYRICS YET GIVES IT A BOPPING MELODY

**It’s ya Koi:** where tf did you get that word

**CHARISMA!!!!:** googled it

**It’s ya Koi:** IF WE’RE GONNA TALK ABT LYIRX THEN HAJIME-SAN’S SONGS WHICH HE HELPED WRITE IS ALSO DEEP AND FULL OF KANJI

**CHARISMA!!!!:** tf even mori-senpai cant explain the lyrics to us

**It’s ya Koi:** I mean same but haru-san always explains it ot us

**I didn’t ask for this UN:** shiki can brew delicious coffee

**Kurisu-sama!!!!:** well so can yuki-senpai, its tea though, but her etiquette is so perfect whenever she does it

**It’s ya Koi:** so does hajime-san…..

**Running is great:** shun-san’s etiquette when he actually brews tea is amazing too….

**It’s ya Koi:** is it a rich traditional fam thing?

**Someday I will spread:** PAUSE PAUSE!!!! EMERGENOXY!!!11!!!

**Someday I will spread:** AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

**It’s ya Koi:** KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN

**CHARISMA!!!!:** whaz happen!!

**Anime is love:** oh no kensuke! Should I call the police

**Younger Kuga:** HEY ANSWEER US

**Someday I will spread:** AAAAAHHHH SO LEEMME TELL YALL

**Someday I will spread:** me, kou, and ryo where hanging out iin the common room like usual

**Someday I will spread:** w/o mamoru since he has and deadline and all

**I didn’t ask for this UN:** did something happen to him?

**It’s ya Koi:** oh god he ded

**Someday I will spread:** idk???

**Someday I will spread:** anyways someone from mamo’s room suddenly came

**Someday I will spread:** and he’s really handsome???

**Someday I will spread:** his clothes are what mamoru was wearing last night uwu

**Anime is love:** h…hold on this development is too muc

**Someday I will spread:** oh god his distant gaze

**Running is great:** maybe its mamoru just not himself????

_Someday I will spread sent a photo_

**It’s ya Koi:** whomstve

**CHARISMA!!!!:** IKEEEMEEEEEEENNNN

**KURISU-SAMA!!!!:** are you sure that isnt mamoru?

**Someday I will spread:** mamoru wouldn tlook this handsome

**Someday I will spread:** all of us are frozen here

**Someday I will spread:** he went to the cupboards

**Someday I will spread:** he drank some water

**Someday I will spread:** he went back to mamoru’s room

**Someday I will spread:** who the fcuk

**It’s ya Koi:** are you sure that mamoru isn’t hiding anyone with his room

**CHARISMA!!!!:** like the boy inside your room?

**It’s ya Koi:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**KURISU-SAMA!!!!:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Younger Kuga:** wha?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Anime is love:** KOIKUN YOU HAVE ONE?!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Running is great:** nozomu……..

**Someday I will spread:** nozomu…. Sweetie…..

**I didn’t ask for this UN:** koi didn’t need to know that…….

**CHARISMA!!!!:** why

**It’s ya Koi:** WSFKJHAK IM CRYING FCU NOZOMU WHYYY

**It’s ya Koi:** IM NEVER SLEEPING INSIDE MY ROOM AGAIN

**It’s ya Koi:** I HATE YOU

**It’s ya Koi:** IKUUUUU SAVE MEEE

**Running is great:** lol

\---

_@amoritskoikun tweeted:_

Don’t just lol me btich

_2:22 pm_

-

_@athlethic_rbr replying to @amoritskoikun_

You’ll have to accompany the boy anyway www

_2:25 pm_

-

_@love_amor replying to @amoritskoikun_

I just heard from Reina-chan and wwwww goodluck oniichan

_2:30 pm_

_-_

_@amoitskoikun replying to @love_amor_

even my own sister is leaving me!!!!

_2:32 pm_

_-_

_@stellakakerun replying to @amoritskoikun_

koi stop screaming i can hear you even here inside my room

_2:36 pm_

_-_

_@quell_sei replying to @amoritskoikun_

What happened?

_2: 37 pm_

_-_

_@quell_chiru replying to @quell_sei @amoritskoikun_

nozomu happened

_2:38 pm_

_\---_

_It’s ya Koi messaged Maknae Squad_

_6:41 pm_

**It’s ya Koi:** good evening yall

**CHARISMA!!!!:** youre not mad anymore?

**It’s ya Koi:** im okay now bc gravi decided to sleep in the common room together <3

**It’s ya Koi:** got any tea for tongiht

**CHARISMA!!!!:** i do

**It’s ya Koi:** spill

**CHARISMA!!!!:** i love ren

**It’s ya Koi:** I SAID SPILL SOME TEA NOT MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A LONELY BTICH

**CHARISMA!!!!:** WELL DAMN KOI YOULL BE DEALING WITH ME TONIGHT

**It’s ya Koi:** nooooooooo

**CHARISMA!!!!:** ren is so cutye jdhsjdh

**CHARISMA!!!!:** i wuv him

**It’s ya Koi:** stop makin me feel like a lonely fck rn

**It’s ya Koi:** boy just flirt with him

**CHARISMA!!!!:** I CANR

**CHARISMA!!!!:**  HES STUDYING RN

**It’s ya Koi:** HE STILL STUDIES AT THIS HOUR????

**It’s ya Koi:** WHERE AARE SORA AND THE OTHERS

**CHARISMA!!!!:** THEYRE AT GROWTH’S DORM HAVING A GROUP STUDY OR SMTHIN

**CHARISMA!!!!:** that means we are alone

**CHARISMA!!!!:** owo

_7:32 pm_

**CHARISMA!!!!:** AFDFKJHFJAF

**CHARISMA!!!!:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHAJADHA

**Anime is love:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

**It’s ya Koi:** WHATS HAPPENING NOZOMU

**It’s ya Koi:** HEEYYA REINA

**Anime is love:** hello koi~

**CHARISMA!!!!:** GUYS YLALL WONT FUCJKINFG BELIEVE IT

**Anime is love:** WHAT HEPPENED

**CHARISMA!!!!:** REN HAPPENED

**It’s ya Koi:** OHOHO?? O^O

**CHARISMA!!!!:** SO HE WAS SHTILL STUDYING SO I BROUFHT HIM DINNER THAT MORI SNPAI LEFT

**CHARISMA!!!!:** THEN

**It’s ya Koi:** OWO YOU KISSED?q!?!

**CHARISMA!!!!:** NO

**It’s ya Koi:** BOOOOOO

**CHARISMA!!!!:** SHUT UP I HAVE A STORY

**CHARISMA!!!!:**  SO I GAVE HIM THE FOOD AND WAS ABT TO LEAVE THE ROOM

**CHARISMA!!!!:** WHEN  HE SUDDENLT ASKED ME TO HUF HIM

**Anime is love:** nozomu-kun what

**CHARISMA!!!!:** AFJHSF HE ASKED ME TO HUG HIM!!!!!!!!!!!

**Anime is love:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**It’s ya Koi:** GAYYYYYYYY

**CHARISMA!!!!:** I ASKED HIM WHAT WAS WRONF AND HE SAID HE FELT STRESS SO HE NEEDED A GHI

**CHARISMA!!!!:** HGIU

**CHARISMA!!!!:** HUG

**CHARISMA!!!!:** SO I HUGGED HIM AND HEA JDHASKFH

**CHARISMA!!!!:** HE HUGGED ME BACK!!!!!!!!!

**CHARISMA!!!!:** THAT WAS THE RAREST THING IVE RECEIVED FROM HIM

**CHARISMA!!!!:** I FEEL BLESSED

**CHARISMA!!!!:** HEAVE HO!!

**It’s ya Koi:** HEAVE HO!!

**Anime is love:** WASSHOI!!!!!

**CHARISMA!!!!:** HEAVE HO!!

**It’s ya Koi:** HEAVE HO!!

**Anime is love:** WASSHOI!!!!!

**CHARISMA!!!!:** HEAVE HO!!

**It’s ya Koi:** HEAVE HO!!

**Anime is love:** WASSHOI!!!!!

 

_8: 20 pm_

**Kurisu-sama!!!:** what happened here


	3. exposed

It’s ya Koi _created the group chat._

It’s ya Koi _added 4 people._

_5:53 PM_

**It’s ya Koi:** YEET

 **Fly me:** th is this

 **CHARISMA!!!!:** YEEYY YEY

 **someone date me:** WHEEEEZE

 **Stan Pachira:** y

 **Stan Pachira:** Yeet?

 **Fly me:** you sure like making group chats, koi

 **It’s ya Koi:** dont @ me kakerun im valid

 **It’s ya Koi:** i wanna talk to people

 **It’s ya Koi:** bc

 **It’s ya Koi:** gravi mostly seenzones me

 **someone date me:** oh bitch same

 **CHARISMA!!!!:** i dont though

 **someone date me:** (thats bc u spam us with so much messages that we have to reply)

 **It’s ya Koi:** UNDERSTANDABLE NOZOMU

 **Fly me:** you just really went and put that as if nozomu can tread

 **someone date me:** well

 **CHARISMA!!!!:** MEANIE

 **CHARISMA!!!!:** NOW IM SAD : (

 **Stan Pachira:** well, i do understand how sora-kun and nozomu-kun would feel. kou-kun and the others would leabe me on read and it feels lonely. but then ken-kun or kou-kun would reply to me and i feel happy. ryou-kun usually leaves me on read unless he has a retorot or something improtant tot say.

_6:34 PM_

**CHARISMA!!!!:** tldr

 **Fly me:** long

 **It’s ya Koi:** HECK IS THAT LPONG

 **Stan Pachira:** but i od .like chatting with sora-kun

 **someone date me:** wait

 **Stan Pachira:** and he sends me photos lke this

 **someone date me:** W A TI

Stan Pachira _shared a photo_

 **Fly me:** wh

 **It’s ya Koi:** KSJHDFSJKDFHJKSD

 **CHARISMA!!!!:** ASKJFHSDJKFH SROA PASIEN

 **someone date me:**  EN D M  E

 **It’s ya Koi:** WTF ARE YOU SENDING TO MAMROCHAN

 **It’s ya Koi:** IM

 **someone date me:** SHUT UP I WANT OT DED

 **CHARISMA!!!!:** SORA SENPAI I DIDNT THIN

 **someone date me:** SHUT UP I DIDNT WANT THI S TO TO SPERAD

 **someone date me:** MAMOCHAN WHY

 **someone date me:** I TRUSTED YOU

 **Fly me** : so you are telling me that you send pics to mamo-chan like a fucking face edited to an egg?

 **someone date me:** KAKEURN STOP U DONT HABE TO TELL IT IN DE TAIL

 **It’s ya Koi** : SORA WHAT THE F

 **someone date me:** SHUT UP KOI

 **Stan Pachira:** wait, what is happening?

 **someone date me:** TRY TO UNDERS TAN D MAMOCHAN

 **CHARISMA!!!!:** wwwww

 **someone date me:** DONT WWWW ME NOW

 **someone date me:** IM VALID

 **someone date me:** I HAVE GOOD EDITING SKILLS

 **It’s ya Koi:** you just sent a cryptid meme

 **someone date me:** what memes arent cryptid in the first place

 **It’s ya Koi:** nothing but ya rlly out here sending it to mamochansan

 **It’s ya Koi:** imagine koukun or ryou using mamochans phone to send something and they see thqwt

 **someone date me:** YOU ARE ALLOWED TO SHUT UP NOW

 **It’s ya Koi:**  BLEP

 **someone date me:** I HAT E YALL

 **CHARISMA!!!!:** don’t worry sora senpai~~ atleas t soushi senpai and mori senpai haven t found out yet

 **someone date me:** good _[read by all]_

 **someone date me:** it should remain that way _[read by all]_

 **someone date me:** wait

 **someone date me:** JUST WA IT A F CUKING MINUTE

\--

_@munakata_ren tweeted:_

I wonder if there is a respectable adult in Tsukino Pro…

23.5K Retweets 28.4K Likes| _7:49 PM_

_\--_

_Someone date me sent you a message:_

**Someone date me:** nozomu fistfight me later you egg

 **CHARISMA!!!!:** yes yes~~ face w/ egg paizen~~~

 **Someone date me:** FUCK YOU

\--

_@soratothesky tweeted:_

how do you delete someones account

16.5K Retweets 25K Likes| _7: 58 PM_

_\--_

_@3ver_haru replying to @soratothesky_

You go to Twitter Support and report the account and what made you report the said account. Then wait for a few days or hours to receive an update on the report.

4.6K Retweets 8.3K Likes| _8:05 PM_

_\--_

_@mare_sidem replying to @3ver_haru @soratothesky_

I know its haru so youd know but… did you ever have to report somone before?

1K Retweets 2.5K Likes| _8:06 PM_

\--

_@aoiofcaelum replying to @mare_sidem @3ver_haru @soratothesky_

Haru-san mentioned of reporting bootleg shops and scam accounts before.

7.2K Retweets 7.5K Likes| _8:11 PM_

_\--_

_@solids_leader tweeted:_

@3ver_haru is the hero we don’t deserve

11.7K Retweets 14K Likes| _8:12 PM_

_\--_

_@stellakakerun replying to @solids_leader @3ver_haru_

He forgot to buy me that limited ice cream, he isnt

1.2K Retweets 1.5K Likes| _8:25 PM_

\--

_@love_amor replying to replying to @stellakakerun @solids_leader_

Oh my god, that is a sin

9.3K Retweets 12K Likes| _8:27 PM_

_\--_

_@munakata_ren replying to @love_amor @stellakakerun_

Haru-san… I thought…

2.1K Retweets 3.6K Likes| _8:29 PM_

_\--_

_@phantom__dai replying to @munakata_ren @love_amor @stellakakerun_

Haru… I had high hopes in you…

3.2K Retweets 3.4K Likes| _8:30 PM_

_\--_

_@3ver_haru replying to@phantom__dai @munakata_ren @love_amor @stellakakerun_

I said I’m sorry! Stop roasting me over ice cream!!!!

1.2K Retweets 4.5K Likes| _8:34 PM_

_\--_

_glasses_ _≠ me messaged you:_

 **glasses** **≠ me:** Kakeru, are you still mad over the ice cream?!

 **Fly me:** not really

 **glasses** **≠ me:** You called me out for a reason, you are mad

 **Fly me:** ok well haru-san

 **Fly me:** IT WAS LIMITED

 **FLY ME:** I HAD BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO IT FOR A MONTH

 **FLY ME:** I /GAVE/ YOU MONEY

 **FLY ME:** IT WAS YOUR DAY-OFF

 **FLY ME:** YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE LUCKY THAT DAY. IT WAS KOI WHO WAS UNLUCKY

 **FLY ME:** YET

 **glasses** **≠ me:** I AM SORRY!!!!

 **glasses** **≠ me:** IS THERE NO WAY  I CAN REDEEM MYSELF????

 **glasses** **≠ me:** Has everything ended between us?

 **glasses** **≠ me:** Can’t you give me another chance?

 **Fly me:** I’m sorry Haru-san, but the moment you stepped inside and didn’t bring the one thing I held dear in my heart, everything was over.

 **Fly me:** All we can do is say goodbye…

 **glasses** **≠ me:** …

 **glasses** **≠ me:** I see

 **glasses** **≠ me:** However, the smile you showed me under the cherry blossoms will forever remain in my heart.

 **glasses** **≠ me:** And I will always go back to that day, always.

 **Fly me:** Sobs… Haru-san

\--

_It’s ya Koi messaged you:_

**It’s ya Koi:** what do you do if 2 of your unit members are drammatically dming each other

 **Someone date me:** why would u ask me

 **It’s ya Koi:** youre right

 **It’s ya Koi:** I should ask soushi

 **Someone date me:** ok pinky boy, this conversation better be beneficial because you are interrupting my precious composing time

 **It’s ya Koi:** oh my im sorry mr ohara “drinking frappuccino at usabucks while watching lion king” sora

 **Someone date me:** YOU CAN SEE ME?!?

 **Someone date me:** FEAR

 **Someone date me:** WHERE TF ARE YOU

 **Someone date me:** COME OUT AND FACE ME

 **It’s ya Koi:** :)

 **It’s ya Koi:** im just a little creacher………….

 **Someone date me:** COME OUT

 **It’s ya Koi:** Mori would be delighted~~~`

 **Someone date me:** NO

 **It’s ya Koi:** I am

 **It’s ya Koi:** in front _[seen]_

\--

_@soratothesky tweeted:_

I am revoking Koi rights

1.5K Retweets 3.5K Likes| _10:13 AM_

_\--_

_@amoritskoikun tweeted:_

In this house we don’t stan Sora

1.6K Retweets 2.5K Likes| _10:13 AM_

_\--_

_@kgzsou replying to @amoritskoikun_

EXCUSE ME

1.9K Retweets 3.5K Likes| _10:14 AM_

_\--_

_@kgzsou replying to @amoritskoikun_

Oh wait… I thought you said Soara. I was about to declare war with Gravi

3.4K Retweets 8.4K Likes| _10:15 AM_

_\--_

_@arhmori replying to @kgzsou @amoritskoikun_

Well, Excuse Me?!

3K Retweets 4.7K Likes| _10:16 AM_

_\--_

_@hrtbreakred replying to @soratothesky_

Oh finally, someone said it

5K Retweets 6K Likes| _10:25 AM_

_\--_

_@amoritskoikun replying to @hrtbreakred @soratothesky_

XCUSE ME ARATA!??!

1K Retweets 5K Likes| _10:26 AM_

_\--_

_@amoritskoikun_

We are looking for a replacement for a new orange member! Just like this tweet and you are now the new member of Six Gravity!

12.9K Retweets 19.7K Likes| _10:26 AM_

_\--_

_@sakuraba_ryou tweeted a photo:_

@mikanken we need to talk

* * *

 

 ** _(Someday I will spread_ ** _liked this)_

_@amoritskoikun_

We are looking for a replacement for a new orange member! Just like this tweet and you are now the new member of Six Gravity!

12.9K Retweets 19.7K Likes| _10:26 AM_

* * *

 

6.6K Retweets 16.6K Likes| _10:50 AM_

\--

_@mikanken tweeted:_

Oh no

4K Retweets 4.6K Likes| _10:51 AM_

_\--_

_@solids_leader tweeted:_

Had a tea party with Tsukiuta’s seniors and a couple of members from VazzRock. Let us drink alcohol sometime again. Remember to buy the new album releases this month.

23K Retweets 45K Likes| _10:55 AM_

_\--_

_@shoutitout tweeted:_

Meanwhile in SQ

12.2K Retweets 14.5K Likes| _11:01 AM_


	4. One braincell Usernames [not a chapter]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm an idiot and just left you all not putting the usernames on who's who
> 
> ps. dn may change in the future

# USERNAMES

 

Hajime - 1_initium [Hajime]

Koi – amoritskoikun [It’s ya Koi]

Haru- 3ver_haru [glasses ≠ me]

Arata-hrtbreakred [drink strawberry milk]

Aoi – aoiofcaelum [Prince of Gravi]

Rui- pluviasrui [like rain like music]

Kai- mare_sidem [let out the beast]

You- haduki_sol [sexy one of the group]

Yoru- nox_yoru [Soya icon]

Iku- athletic_rbr [Running is great]

Shun – heartforalbion [Shun☆Albion]

Kakeru- stellakakerun [Fly me]

Yuki- initiums_fluna [Yuki]

Ai – love_amor [The sane Kisaragi twin]

Hina-3ver_hina [Spring’s breath]

Chisa- cerasusakura [sakura ga saku]

Wakaba-caelumforyou [Athletic Master]

Yuno- pluviasyuno [I swear im a girl]

Mizuki- mare_sideg [Not mischievous]

Matsuri-matsuri_sol [feed me]

Akane- nox_akane [I like autumn]

Reina- athletic_pfys [Anime is love]

Tsubaki- heartisalbion [Tsubaki☆Albion]

Kurisu-stellakurisu [Kurisu-sama!!!]

Shiki- solids_leader [Coffee for the soul]

Rikka- rikkaofsolids [Rikka Sera]

Tsubasa- shoutitout [fashionable one of the group]

Dai- phantom__dai [I did not ask for this UN]

Shu –quell_shu [End of Night]

Eichi- quell_eichi_ [Kuga twins protection squad]

Issei- quell_sei [Older Kuga]

Ichiru- quell_chiru [Younger Kuga]

Sora – soratothesky [someone date me]

Mori- arhmori [Soara’s guitarist]

Soushi – kgzsou [don’t date sora]

Ren- munakata_ren [soara’s keyboardist]

Nozomu- bass_charisma [CHARISMA!!!!]

Kou – koki_official [Leader of Growth]

Mamoru – piano_pachira [Stan Pachira]

Ryota- sakuraba_ryou [Do not]

Ken- mikanken [someday I will spread]


End file.
